The use of extracorporeal, based therapies continues to grow (dialysis, EMO, pherisis, detoxification, etc). In every case the use of extracorporeal circulation requires systemic anticoagulation to prevent thrombosis. Heparin has been the standard anticoagulant used and is safe and effective in most instances; however, the use of heparin may be associated with adverse side effects such as thrombocytopenic and hemorrhage. Membrane oxygenation in neonates, a successful and growing treatment, can cause intracranial hemorrhage because of heparin use. Past and ongoing work by the applicant organization on polyalkylsulfone polymers (BIOBLAND (R)) have been directed to coating hollow fibers with one member of this family (BIOBLAND-16 (R)). This polymer coating has high gas permeability and excellent biocompatibility. The applicants propose to modify this polymer via copolymerization with functionally active monomers, to form molecular structures amenable to further derivatization to yield pharmaceutically active non-thrombogenic surfaces.